Unexpected Encounters
by Drkhntress
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote ages ago, and recently came across again. Ranger gets a very...different...welcome home at the end of the evening. Smuttiness ahead. Clearly a BABE story.


After the day from hell, all he wanted to do was forget about everything. As Ranger Manoso turned the key for his penthouse door, he imagined washing his problems away with the barrage of hot water, but the moment he stepped inside his foyer, he realized he wasn't alone.

He wanted to turn on the lights, but in case the intruder was planning to shoot him, that would just make him a clear target. So instead, he hugged the walls, senses hyperaware and ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. And then he noticed it. The sexy, sophicated, slightly dangerous scent- like the woman who wore it.

He called out for her but instead of responding, she barreled into him, shoving him against the wall and moving her face so close to his that they shared a breath. "Don't move", she commanded.

She slid her lips against his, sucking his bottom lip into hers, biting and nipping until he felt the urgent glide of her warm, wet tongue against his own. After a moment or two, she broke the kiss and moved her mouth down the side of his neck, biting sharply at the juncture right below his ear. He groaned and she surprised the hell out of him when she responded: "By the time I'm done with you tonight, you won't even have enough of a voice left to make that sound again".

His mouth went dry and he groaned again. She laughed a deep, throaty laugh and slid both her hands down his chest. She reached the bottom of his shirt and was suddenly yanking it off of him.

As soon as his shirt hit the ground, her lips were back on him- she laid hurried openmouthed kisses all over his chest before she sucked his nipples into her mouth while her nails scraped down his body. Then, without warning, she slid her hands down the front of his pants and squeezed the erection that was straining against his jeans. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans in record time.

Before he could even realize what was happening, her mouth closed over the head of his erection and he lost all conscious thought. She moaned low in her throat as she slid him deep and moved her hands over him. She slipped him in and out of her mouth slowly, savoring him and in that moment, he was so turned on it wasn't even funny.

When she relaxed her throat and he slid even further into the warmth of her mouth, his hands darted down and tangled in her hair. As quick as she'd started, she stopped, letting him slide out of her mouth with a soft plop.

"I told you not to move. Do it again and I'll stop. Understood?"

Christ, he was so fucking hot for her already and her taking control like this was just pushing him over the edge. He must have mustered some sort of an affirmative response because she went back to laving his body with more attention than he thought he could survive.

After a few short moments he felt himself falling over the edge and slapped his hands against the wall. He came hard, her name leaving his lips on a long cry.

Totally spent, his knees began to wobble. She noticed even in the dark and pushed him down onto the floor while she whispered, "I'm just getting started babe".

As she got up and walked slowly through the living room, he could make out her form bending over slightly at the waist. Which put a whole slew of dirty thoughts in his mind, as to the number of ways he was going to enjoy taking her. She fiddled around in the dark, obviously intent on finding something. Moments later, he heard a soft click and there was a glow of light in the otherwise dark apartment. Candles. Of course.

She walked around the room, lighting what must have been dozens of candles that he surely never kept in his apartment. By the time the entire room was softly illuminated and she'd circled back to him, he nearly swallowed his tongue.

She stood in front of him in a dark, satin trench coat and heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. She held a tiny remote in her hand and he recognized it as the control to his stereo system just before an intense beat started drifting through the room.

Her hips began a slow sway and then picked up with the pace of the music. Then all of a sudden, she began unbuttoning the coat, inching the soft material off her shoulders achingly slow. He got harder every second. She glanced at him from underneath hooded eyelids and caught her lip between her teeth, making his blood boil.

When the coat dropped to the floor, he found himself speechless for the millionth time that night. She wore all black- a lace vstring, a bra that barely covered her nipples and thigh highs attached to a similarly lacy garter belt. In short, she was many a man's fantasy come to life. And tonight, she was all his.

The beat of the music shifted to a quick pounding sound and she dropped to all fours, stalking towards him with her eyes ablaze and her body glistening under the candlelight.

He was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing a while ago but when she crawled over his legs and sat astride him with her hands on his chest and her core perfectly aligned with his shaft, he thought he had to be the luckiest man alive.

She started a slow grind on top of him, but within no time she began to moan and said the hottest thing he'd ever heard- "I want to fuck you so badly right now Carlos."

That was the moment that snapped his control. He'd let her have her fun, and now it was his turn. He flipped them so she was underneath him and caught her eyes as he ripped her panties off with his teeth and plunged into her heat in a single stroke.

They both cried out at the sudden intrusion and he got lost in the warm slickness of her body. All the rhythm he could manage was hard fast thrusts and still she curled around him and begged for more.

The sound of their cries rent through the small dark apartment coupled with the slap of skin on skin and heavy pants. Each sound fired him up more and more until suddenly his hips were swiveling and she was mumbling incoherently. Without warning, they tumbled over the edge together with a loud cry of release. His last conscious thought was that he could stay there with her in his arms forever.


End file.
